This application is a continuation-in-part of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 723,036, filed Apr. 15, 1985 by Paul M. Kadis and entitled "Self-Lubricating Die Cylinder". This application discloses a new and improved method and apparatus for lubricating and cooling a high pressure dynamic seal and cylinder wall in an apparatus which absorbs operating forces during operation of a press.
Cushion assemblies for absorbing operating forces during operation of a press are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,254; 4,005,763; 4,257,254; and 4,342,448. Some of these patents disclose the concept of lubricating components of the cushion assembly. Lubricating the components of a cushion assembly will enhance the service life and reliability of the cushion assembly. Lubricating the seals in a cushion assembly is especially beneficial in enhancing the operating life of the cushion assembly.